PEQUEÑO GRAN REVES
by Liss83
Summary: Los reencuentros y las despedidas tienen algo en común, púeden ser extremadamente crueles
1. REENCUENTROS

La misión era simple. Ir a Puerto Rico, entrevistarse con el comandante de la base que estaba al mando y ponerse a sus órdenes para la cumbre que se llevaría a cabo en la isla. Lo habían convocado por su conocimiento antiterrorista. Serian solo un par de días y volvería a la libertad que sentía sobre la cubierta de un barco. Durante el viaje había vuelto a sus ex compañeros y había sido entretenido verlos emborracharse a mas no poder mientras escuchaba lo emocionante que había sido para ellos pasar esos años en altamar, y atracando cada cuanto en un puerto distinto por un par de días, sin tiempo para conocer realmente algo o a alguien, pero el suficiente para tener una aventura con un o una lugareña. Él solo bebía de su cerveza y sonreía. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en tierra como para no extrañar esas bromas y camaradería tan propia del cuerpo de la marina. Pero él tenía como compensar todo aquello. "Dios escribe derechos en líneas torcidas" le había dicho su padre hace tiempo y cuánta razón tenía

\- ¿Feliz de volver, teniente? – dijo una mujer a su lado haciéndolo volver en si

\- Extrañaba esto – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Entonces vuelve – le dijo ella acercándose lentamente

\- Hawaii tiene su encanto – sonrió el castaño –, pequeños encantos

\- No dudo que las playas sean hermosas – dijo Catherine –, pero el altamar es único

\- Coincido contigo – dijo Steve bebiendo de su cerveza

La teniente Catherine Rollins era una mujer extremadamente hermosa que cuando quería algo iba por ello hasta obtenerlo y no se detenía ante nada ni ante nadie. Steve la había conocido a hacia un par de años y por un tiempo habían salido, hasta que a ella le asignaron una misión en Afganistán y él había decidido volver a casa. Días antes de aceptar, Steve le había pedido matrimonio pero como ella sería la comandante de la siguiente misión, Rollins declino la propuesta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Steve le había enviado cartas durante meses pero ella simplemente las archivo sin abrirla. Se negaba a tirarlas por el hecho de quien era el remitente. Sonreía al saber que el alfa más deseado de Hawaii besaba el suelo que ella pisaba y que en el momento que ella sonara los dedos el volvería a su lado, aunque no entendía como siendo un hombre de recursos no había intentado localizarla. Bueno no era momento para eso, ahora la vida los había colocado nuevamente frente a frente y no iba a desperdiciar más tiempo.

\- Nosotros nacimos para estar en altamar – dijo Catherine acariciándole el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo derecho mientras acercaba su rostro al de su colega, pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó

\- Disculpa tengo que contestar – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

Catherine suspiro y aprovecho para ir al tocador, esa noche muchas cosas cambiarían, ella recuperaría a ese alfa y seria la envidia de todos. No era un secreto para nadie los resultados que habían arrojado los exámenes de Steve cuando se había postulado para entrar a la fuerza, alfa clase cuatro. McGarrett era de los pocos en el mundo que decidía quien y cuando tendría sus hijos, y ahora ella estaba dispuesta a darle todos los que él quisiera, después de todo era la única Omega en ese lado del hemisferio clase cuatro, lo que significaba que podía tener en un solo parto hasta cuatro niños sin riesgo en ningún momento y estar como si nada una semana después del parto. Eran la pareja perfecta. Cuando volvió a la mesa se sentó junto a Steve y "accidentalmente" rozo su pierna

\- Dime que por lo menos te quedaras un par de días – dijo el oficial Matthew con una botella en mano una vez Steve colgó

\- Mi vuelo sale mañana a las seis de la mañana – dijo este – y antes que se te ocurra sugerirlo, la repuesta es no. Y sabes porqué

\- Al menos invítanos un par de días a tu paraíso – dijo Jones sonriendo

\- Cuando quieran – dijo Steve con una carcajada

\- ¡Chicos – grito Jones –, dijo cuando quieran!

\- ¡Entonces está decidido – grito Miller – nos vamos mañana a Hawaii, cortesía McGarrett!

\- Uohhh – dijo Steve sorprendido escupiendo su trago – ¿Cómo que mañana, sargento Miller?

\- Conseguimos un avión privado que nos llevara a todos – dijo Wilson – y sale dentro de dos horas, así que señores, ¡alistarse!

\- ¡Señor, si, señor! – gritaron todos al unísono y a Steve no le quedó otra alternativa que lanzar una carcajada en la que Catherine se le unió

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando salieron del hotel en que se alojaban rumbo al aeropuerto en un bus contratado también por sus amigos. ¡Esos trúhanes lo tenían todo planeado! Sonrió mirándolos con afecto. Amaba su Ohana, pero los extrañaba también a ellos, y ahora tendría ambas cosas al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Y qué? – dijo Catherine sentándose a su lado – ¿Vives lejos de donde nos alojaremos?

\- No – dijo Steve con esa sonrisa arrebatadora que hacía años la había conquistado y nunca termino de entender porque dejo ir –, solo son un par de cuadras

\- Es bueno saberlo – dijo con un tono suave acompañado de una sonrisa seductora

\- Catherine, yo… – su celular sonó y Steve al ver quien era sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente, más cálida, más dulce, más feliz – hey, hola – dijo el Marín con ¿dulzura acaso? – ¿son horas para estar en pie? – volvió a sonreír – quiero que cuelgues y vuelvas a la cama. No son horas para estar despiert… – dijo Steve pero fue interrumpido del otro lado de la línea – obedezca, grumete – otra vez volvió a escuchar y volvió a sonreír –, a la cama. Mira que si te descubren te vas a meter en problema y yo no te voy a poder salvar –, escuchó y sonrió –. Que descanses. – escuchó – hola – escuchó – yo también, pero ya estoy en camino – escuchó – ¿tanto así? – escuchó – tu voz esta extraña ¿Qué paso? – escuchó – no me mientas – escuchó – está bien. Te quiero – y colgó –. Disculpa. La familia

Catherine disimuladamente miro hacia la mano de Steve y no vio ninguna argolla matrimonial, sonrió recordando que Steve tenía una hermana, y seguramente a estas altura esta debería tener hijos, y como, obviamente, él no estaba casado, seguramente hablaba con su sobrino. Ya imaginaba como seria con sus hijos. Al subir al avión lo vio teclear un mensaje y sonreír. Steve se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. En un par de minutos estaría en casa. En su Ohana por fin. El sueño lo venció y Catherine aprovecho el espectáculo de ver a semejante Alfa dormir plácidamente.

El sol ya está en lo alto cuando el avión aterrizo a Honolulu, Steve prácticamente corrió hacia la compuerta del avión y con tres trancos ya estaba en el suelo

\- Vaya anfitrión – dijo Miller bajando más lento – nos dejó tirados

\- ¡Púdrete, Miller! – grito Steve riendo – es un día espectacular y no lo voy a desperdiciar viendo tu horrenda cara

\- Sueñas conmigo – dijo el aludido – acéptalo

\- Si lo hace en voz alta, dormirá en el sofá – dijo una voz risueña detrás suyo por lo que Catherine giro

\- ¡Danno! – susurro Steve antes de lanzarse a abrazar al rubio de ojos azules que sonreía junto a una niña de unos diez años y besarlo desesperadamente

\- ¡También te extrañe! – dijo este lanzando una carcajada

\- ¡Papá! – dijo la niña minutos después cuando Steve la alzo – tienes que tener cuidado. El medico dijo que Danno debe cuidarse mucho

\- ¡Grace! – regaño el rubio

\- ¿Medico? – dijo Steve bajando a Grace – ¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien?

\- No es nada – dijo Danny sonriendo cuando Steve le tomo el rostro de ambas mejillas –, animal, en casa te cuento

\- ¡Va tener un bebé! – dijo Grace emocionada dejando a todos sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- ¡Grace! – protesto el detective – ¡era una sorpresa!

\- Ups, lo olvide – dijo la niña sonriendo

\- ¿De verdad…? – susurro el comandante y Danny sonrió asintiendo – ¿estás seguro?

\- Ayer fui a ver a Malia – dijo Danny – y me lo confirmo

\- Pero… – dijo Steve fingiendo decepción –, yo… se supone que íbamos a practicar un tiempo

\- Nada impide que sigamos haciéndolo – dijo Danny y los Marine lanzaron carcajadas estruendosas, a excepción de Catherine que solo miro hacia otro lado

\- Te amo tanto – dijo Steve besándolo

\- Por Dios, me va dar diabetes – dijo Jones

\- Envidioso – dijo Danny apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido que lo abrazaba posesivamente

\- Por supuesto – dijo Jones –, si Miller no me hubiese tirado ese refresco aquel día yo sería el que te esté abrazando. Todo es su culpa – dijo señalando al hombre que jugaba con Grace

\- Mentira – protesto este – eras tú el que quería lanzárselo a Steve porque Wilson lo miraba demasiado

\- Pero yo lo que miraba – dijo Wilson – era como Steve se babeaba por el rubio sexi aquí presente – y todos volvieron a reír

\- ¡Hey! – dijo Steve – se mira pero no se toca

\- Mezquino – gritaron al unísono los otros hombres y todos volvieron a reír

\- Amor – dijo Steve sin soltar al rubio –, te presento a Katherine Rollins

\- Mucho gusto – dijo Danny estirando su mano mientras sonreía – Danniel McGarret. Dime solo Danny. Steve me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? – dijo la mujer con arrogancia

\- Que eres un buen soldado – dijo el rubio mientras Steve le besaba el cabello –, y muy hermosa. Privilegiado tu alfa

\- No tanto como yo – dijo Steve besándole el cuello a su pareja

\- También te amo, bebe – dijo el rubio dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y los demás fingieron suspirar haciendo reír a Grace

\- Tío Jones – dijo Grace – ¿me vas a enseñar a hacer la llave?

\- Por supuesto, princesa – dijo este abrazándola

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que enseñarles cosas de ninjas locos a mi niña? – protesto Danny

\- ¡Señor, porque somos Marines, señor! – dijeron al unísono todos los hombres y tanto Grace como Danny se rieron

\- Lindo reencuentro – dijo Catherine sonriendo de manera forzada

\- En realidad es despedida – dijo Wilson – ¿no Steve?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Si – dijo Catherine – yo también quiero saber

\- Bueno, es que… – dijo Steve – hace un par de semana me llamo el gobernador y me ofreció, bueno – dijo mirando a Danny –, nos ofreció, a ti y a mí, un puesto en una unidad de elite que está creando. El cinco cero. Tenemos que completar el equipo con dos agentes más y ya tengo en mente a quien

\- ¿Y aceptaste? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Si amor. Así pasaremos más tiempo juntos – dijo Steve – y ahora más con el bebé… en realidad pasaremos todo el tiempo juntos, ya que prácticamente no habrán mas misiones

\- ¿Y la marina? – dijo Danny

\- Que es mari… – protestaron todos

\- No esperen – dijo Steve emocionado – ¡lo dijo bien! ¡dijo Marina! ¡dijiste Marina! – lo abraza – ¡Te amo!

\- Cállate Neandertal – protesto Danny mientras los hombres volvían a reír

\- Tu Neandertal – dijo Steve –, y pedí licencia indefinida. Aunque en realidad estoy planteándome retirarme. Ahora más que nunca quiero estar en casa

\- Te amo – dijo Danny emocionado –, yo se lo importante que es… – pero Steve lo beso apasionadamente y todos silban entre carcajadas

\- Nada, Danno – dijo Steve tomándole las mejillas – nada, es más importante para mí que tú y mis hijos. ¿Me entendiste? Nada, ni nadie – las lágrimas de Danny cayeron de la emoción – ay, no. Ya empezaron los cambios de humor

\- Cállate Neandertal insensible – protesto Danny sonrojado mientras todos volvían a lanzar carcajadas estruendosas

\- Vamos a casa – dijo Steve

\- Nosotros vamos a dejar las maletas al hotel – dijo Catherine

\- Nada de eso – dijo Danny limpiándose las lágrimas - Steve me dijo que venían e hice los arreglos pertinentes para que se quedaran todos en casa

\- ¿Nos es increíble mi piolín? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Piolín? – dijo Wilson sonriendo intrigado

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? – dijo Jones – enano y rubio – y todos lanzaron carcajadas mientras Danny se sonrojaba y la única mujer del grupo miraba hacia otro lado

Ubicaron a los cuatro hombres juntos en una habitación y a Catherine en la de al frente

\- Muchas gracias Danny – dijo Jones – y lamentamos estar molestando en estos momentos

\- Si hubiéramos sabido sobre el bebe… – dijo Wilson

\- No digan eso. Me encanto que Steve los haya invitado – dijo Danny sonriendo – los extrañaba mucho

\- Y nosotros a ustedes – dijo Miller

\- ¿Qué tipo de Omega eres, "piolín"? – pregunto la mujer

\- Uno – dijo Danny frunciendo levemente el ceño. Solo Steve y él tenían derecho a ponerse apodos mutuamente

\- ¡Uno! – dijo Catherine con una carcajada – ¿Cómo es que un Alfa como Steve termino con… alguien como tú? – dijo Catherine –. Claro, la decepción de que un omega clase cuatro como yo lo despreciara ¿no?

\- ¡Catherine! – dijo uno de los betas, Jones

\- ¡Respeta a Danny! – exigió Wilson

\- Vamos – dijo la mujer – míralo es… débil. Todo mundo sabe que un omega de categoría tan baja solo puede parir tres hijos como máximo – mirando de pies a cabeza al rubio – si es que sobrevive al segundo parto ¿Te imaginas si te pasa algo en este?

\- Katherine, basta - exigió Matthew

\- Te recuerdo Rolling que estas en mi casa – dijo Danny intentando serenarse

\- No, "Danny" – dijo Catherine sonriendo –, esta no es tu casa, esta es casa de Steve McGarrett y – bajo la voz – pronto yo seré su única Omega y pobre del que se interponga en mi camino

\- Solo te olvidas de un pequeño detalle – dijo Danny – Steve me eligió a mi como su compañero en todos los sentidos

\- Los accidentes pasan – dijo Catherine

\- Estoy acostumbrado a sobrevivir a ellos a diario – dijo el rubio

\- Papi – dijo Grace entrando –, mi papá te llama. Dice que te extraña y tú te escondes

\- Claro monito – dijo Danny sonriendo –, vamos – y salió con su hija dejando el ambiente bastante cargado


	2. TRISTE DESPEDIDA

Steve decidió hacer el almuerzo a pesar de que Danny dijo que él podía. Unos minutos antes de servir Kono y Chin llegaron y se unieron a la reunión. Danny estaba protestando de lo grueso que Steve cortaba las verduras cuando al lugar entro Catherine

\- Danny, Grace te buscaba – dijo parándose detrás de Steve –.

\- Gracias por el dato – dijo este sin mirarla

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – dijo inclinándose hacia el capitán

\- Tengo toda la que necesito – dijo Steve sin mirarla por lo que Danny sonrió – gracias

\- Cualquiera pensaría que eres un mal padre, Danny – dijo Katherine –, tu hija te llama y tú no haces nada

\- Ves esa cámara – dijo Steve señalándola hacia la parte superior de la una esquina y en su dedo estaba la argolla matrimonial – cuando Danno o mi monito no están conmigo y hay problemas ellas me lo dicen

\- Así que no te preocupes – dijo Danny sonriendo – Grace está muy bien

\- Ya veo – dijo la morena –. Usas… anillo

\- Estoy casado - dijo el castaño como si fuera obvio – solo me lo quito en misiones, y solo cuando mis superiores me lo exigen

\- Steve – se quejó Danny - ¿Qué haces?

\- La ensalada – dijo este sonriendo

\- Muy gracioso soldado – protesto el rubio – prometiste que no habría tu comida saludable, sino mucha grasa

\- Estas embarazado, hermoso – dijo Steve sin mirarlo –, debes comer bien

\- Yo como muy bien – dijo Danny – gracias

\- La grasa no es comida – dijo Steve sin dejar de hacer su trabajo

\- Para mi si – dijo Danny – y eso me recuerda… ¿y las papas fritas?

\- Hay papas asadas – dijo Steve

\- Pero… – dijo Danny

\- Te lo puedo compensar – dijo el Marín

\- ¿Podre conducir mi auto? – dijo Danny

\- No sabes disfrutar un Camaro – dijo Steve – ¿para qué quieres conducirlo?

\- ¡Quizás porque me lo compre para conducirlo como yo quiera! – dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero

\- Lo pensare y después que nazca el bebé te lo diré – aseguro Steve sonriendo

\- ¿Y cuándo me lo compensaras entonces? – dijo el Danny cruzando los brazos

\- Danno, no estamos solos – dijo Steve con una sonrisa pícara haciéndolo ruborizar – así que esta noche te lo explico

\- Por la cara de Danny tiene, veo que estaban pensando en hacerle otro hermanito más a Grace ¿cierto? – dijo Kono entrando

\- ¡SI! ¡No! – dijeron los esposos al mismo tiempo

\- Bueno – dijo Kono sonriendo – pónganse de acuerdo

\- ¡SI! ¡No! – volvieron a decir los esposos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Basta! – exigió Danny – quiero comer carne

\- Ya termine – dijo Steve – y no hay carne, así que deberás conformarte conmigo

Kono lanzo una carcajada al ver la cara de circunstancia que ponía el rubio mientras Catherine fingía sonreír. La Marín se la paso el resto del día viendo las muestras de cariño de la pareja, y aunque le doliera, debía reconocer que eran espontaneas, no había nada fingido ahí. Steve miraba al rubio como si no existiera nadie más en el lugar y la ignoraba completamente a ella, a tal punto de creer que Steve le ponía más atención a su perro que a ella, y eso que desde que habían pisado esa maldita isla, no había visto ningún animal.

Todos estaban dormidos ya cuando ella se puso de pie y salió lentamente de la habitación. Steve era un animal de costumbres y ella estaba convencida de ser la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra de conocer esas costumbres como nadie en el mundo. Salió lentamente de la casa y fue hacia la parte trasera donde escucho como alguien nadaba, así que sonrió triunfal mientras se quitaba la ropa. Llegó a la orilla de la playa y sintió como el agua le mojaba los pies mientras veía el cuerpo sumergido de McGarŕet hasta el pecho. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando el comandante tiro su cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un grito gutural

\- ¡Danno! – fue la palabra qué clavo a Catherine en su lugar

\- Dime cariño – dijo este saliendo a la superficie

\- Ven aquí travesó – exigió Steve abrazándose a este para besarlo apasionadamente

\- ¡Te amo! – dijo Danny

\- Catherine – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Yo… – dijo La omega nervosa

\- El agua esta deliciosa – dijo Danny saliendo de la mano de Steve – ojala te sirva para dormir, como a mí

\- Por cierto Kat – dijo Steve – por favor abandona mi casa antes de las seiscientas horas. Ya no eres bienvenida

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Catherine sorprendida

\- Vete de mi casa – dijo Steve alzando a Danny en brazo – ¿listo para hacer el hermanito numero dos?

\- Tienes que ponerle nombre a todo – dijo Danny con una carcajada

\- Señor, si señor – dijo Steve y se marcharon mientras se besaban apasionadamente

El día siguiente era domingo, por lo que los McGarret-Williams podrían divertirse a gusto con sus invitados a los que en un par de horas se les unirían Cho y Chin con sus respectivas parejas. Steve hacia el desayuno cuando sus amigos entraron después de ir a correr por la playa

\- Buenos días chicos – dijo Steve

\- Pero si es el esposo perfecto – dijo Miller sonriendo

\- ¿Estás seguro que Danny comerá eso? – dijo Jones

\- Soy bueno en la cocina – protesto Steve

\- Aún recuerdo cuando te castigaron en la cocina – dijo Matthew

\- En realidad el castigo fue para nosotros – dijo Wilson –, casi morimos intoxicados

\- Que llorones – dijo Steve sonriendo –, y no se preocupen, tome cursos…

\- Papá – dijo Grace entrando – ¿y mi papi?

\- Debe estar durmiendo aun, monito – dijo Steve

\- No – dijo Grace – porque yo escuche ruido en su habitación – en ese momento escucharon unos golpes

\- ¡Steve! – grito Danny desesperado

\- Danny – dijo Steve angustiado mientras corría hacia su habitación

\- ¡Papi! – dijo Grace intentando correr tras él pero Wilson la detiene mientras todos lo demás corren a la recamara principal – ¡déjenme! Quiero ir con mi papi – exigía llorando

Steve llego a la recamara cuando una bomba de humo estallo dándole un ataque de tos. Escucharon que los gritos venían de la parte lateral de la casa, por lo que Matthew y Jones saltaron por la ventana hacia afuera, mientras Steve corría hacia la sala

\- Grace, llama al tío Chin y le entregas el teléfono al tío Wilson – ordeno –, Wilson dile que venga con Cho. Y tú cuida a mi hija

\- Señor, si señor – dijo este con voz grave y por primera vez desde que llegaron a Hawaii no había rastro de broma en su voz.

Steve corrió hacia donde vio a sus amigos en la playa y al llegar su corazón casi se le sale al ver como Catherine medio estrangulaba con un solo brazo a Danny mientras este forcejeaba por poder respirar. Matthew y Jones les apuntaban con sus armas

\- ¡Bajen eso en este instante! – exigió Steve

\- ¡La tenemos en la mira, teniente! – dijo Jones

\- ¡Bajen eso en este instante! – volvió a exigir Steve y todos obedecieron

\- Aléjate Steve – exigió Catherine empujando el caño del arma contra la sien del rubio

\- Catherine, por favor estoy embarazado – suplico Danny llorando

\- Cállate – grito la mujer –, debería ser yo quien le dé hijos a Steve. ¡Siempre debí ser yo!

\- Kat, por favor – dijo Steve imprimiendo toda su voz alfa en esa orden – baja el arma y suelta a Danny en este momento

\- Él jamás te dará los hijos que yo puedo – dijo la omega luchando por no bajar la cabeza y obedecer

\- Kat… – dijo Steve

\- Obedece a tu superior – dijo Grace apareciendo a un costado de ellos – soldado. – Su voz era tan firme que la pistola de Katherine tembló en su mano en el momento que luchaba para no bajarla

Un disparo retumbo en todo el lugar ni bien el caño del arma se alejó del detective. Danny cayo con Catherine sobre él y Jones se lanzó a arrebatarle el arma. Steve corrió hacia ellos y aparto a la mujer sin ningún tipo de consideración y tomo a su esposo en brazo revisándolo por si sangraba. Danny también se abrazó a él y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su marido mientras lloraba. El comandante lo tomo en brazo alejándolo del lugar. Los cinco ceros llegaron al lugar y se hicieron cargo de la situación en colaboración de los otros Marín.

Steve lo coloco en el sofá de la sala y le acaricio el rostro besándoselo. Grace entro corriendo y se abrazó al rubio que le acariciaba la cabeza

\- Comandante McGarrett – dijo Miller haciendo un saludo militar – la ambulancia ya viene en camino

\- Está bien, sargento – dijo Steve – descanse

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Wilson preocupado

\- Estoy bien, gracias – dijo intentando sonreír – ¿Cómo esta…?

\- El disparo le dio en la columna vertebral a la altura de la región cervical – informó Cho entrando con su primo – entre la primera y segunda vertebra. Tiene un noventa y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de quedar parapléjica, según Malia

\- ¿Qué tan grave es eso? – dijo Danny

\- No volverá a levantarse nunca más de esa cama a menos que los milagros existan– dijo Chin –. Aunque no sé si eso sea lo peor para ella

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Steve

\- Ataco a un policía omega embarazado en su casa – dijo Jones – la someterán a juicio y lo más probable es que le den baja deshonrosa – dijo Jones

Danny miro a Steve por lo que este lo abrazo y le beso la frente. Al llegar Malia examino al rubio diciendo que todo estaba perfecto con el bebe, cosa que finalmente tranquilizo a todos. Aunque para todos quedaba una duda en el aire

\- Lo que yo no entiendo… – dijo Chin – es porque resistió la orden de Steve y no la de Grace. Es solo una niña, por muy clase cinco que sea

\- Steve marco a Danny – dijo Malia – mientras que Grace aun no ha reclamado a nadie. Al ser ambas clase cinco, se puede decir que la naturaleza obligo a la teniente a obedecer a su potencial Alfa.

\- ¡Pero Grace es soló una niña! – dijo Danny

\- Pero no te olvides que es una clase cinco – dijo Malia –, ni tampoco olvides quien es su padre. Lo que vieron solo es la punta del iceberg de la voz de mando de esta monito – dijo con afecto

\- Uy – dijo Jones – chicos, tenemos serios problemas si es que piolín no logra convencer a la princesa que no entre a la Marina

\- Sera peor que Steve – dijo Matthew –, y eso es grave

\- Yo propongo – sugirió Wilson – ayudarle a Danny para que sea haga… bióloga marina

\- Claro – dijo Miller – y así cuando enfurezca hace estallar todo bajo el agua y ¡wala!, tsunami en Hawaii

Todos lanzaron carcajadas alegres

Los Marín se quedaron dos días más ya que debían presentarse en su regimiento. A pesar de todo fue un fin de semana feliz. Todos felicitaron la autoridad y serenidad que Grace había mantenido en un momento tan difícil. Danny insisto en que eso era solo un pequeño de los tantos reveses que significaba estar casado con un Alfa como Steve McGarret y a los que ya estaba acostumbrado y que solo lo hacían amarlo más. Después de todo sabía que esos minutos solo eran una pequeña muestra de lo que sería la aventura de trabajar con el comandante en el Cinco Cero.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y escucho pasos. La desesperaba no poder moverse, estar atada a esa maldita cama la desesperaba a mas no poder. Espero unos segundos y en su campo de visión entro quien menos imagino volver a ver. Vistiendo su traje blanco de gala, igual de imponente que siempre. El alfa más deseado por todos. Su primer único y gran amor. Quiso hablar, pedirle una oportunidad, suplicar por un maldito beso. Esos que tanto había extrañado todos estos años. Steve se paró a los pies de la cama y la miro fijamente

\- Se supone que en estos casos debería decir lo siento – dijo Steve – pero no es así. Intentaste robarme lo más valioso que tengo. Mi familia. Mañana te trasladaran a Washington y vine a despedirme para estar en paz conmigo mismo. Si, Danny sabe que vine, está afuera – dijo y sonrió triste – esperándome para abrazarme y llevarme a casa ni bien salga de aquí. Es más, esto fue su idea. Dijo, "Neanderthal troglodita, debes ir a verla para cerrar esta etapa para siempre". Te ame Catherine – suspiro –. Por Dios que lo hice. Pero tú elegiste tu camino y te lo agradezco. Me empujaste a conocer al omega más extraordinario que pueda existir. Me dio dos hermoso hijos. Charles nació hace seis meses y es igual de lindo que mi Danno y ¿qué crees? Es alfa, clase cinco, igual a Grace. No necesito mas hijos. Adiós Catherine. Ojala que nuestros caminos nunca más se crucen, porque no sé si la próxima vez salgas tan bien librada

Salió sin ver las lágrimas que le caían a la mujer postrada en la cama. Ni bien salió de la habitación Grace corrió hacia él que la levanto en brazos. Danny se acercó con el pequeño Charles que dormía entre sus brazos. Steve le beso la frente mientras le rodeaba la cintura con su otro brazo. Sonrió para tranquilizar a su familia y lentamente salieron con la decisión mutua no volver a mirar hacia atrás


End file.
